Decieving Eyes
by I'm a Horror Story
Summary: [ON HOLD]In a school filled with sluts, players and gangs you would think a girl could still keep her secret huh. Nope not in this life. Full summary inside and sorta different.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and co. (hears police cars) ok, ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha and co.**

**Full summary: **In a high school of players, gangs' small and big time, sluts, players and geeks no one thought that 4 of the biggest geeks were actually master minds of one of the top 3 gangs in all of Japan. Pairings InuKag MirSan SessRin KouAya.

Top 3 gangs in Tokyo, Japan and Japan

**Red Demons:**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and, Sesshoumaru are the four leaders. This gang is world wide gang .Inuyasha head leader, Miroku head of weapons, Sesshoumaru head of strategy, and Kouga head of force, they go to Shikon high on the border line of blue phoenix's and Red demon's side.

**Black Miasma **

Naraku is the ruthless leader of the of this gang he goes to Tokyo high on black miasma turf and he wanted in Japan and in 5 other countries. His gang is also world wide.

**Blue phoenix **

The four leaders' real names are unknown to anyone outside of their families. Alias names are Hells angel-Head leader, Red- head of weapons, Silent Rose-Head of strategy, Deaths angel-Head of Force. Using undercover mechanisms no one knows what school they go to. And no police man dares to find the truth about these girls, knowing if the did they wouldn't live to see the day after.

**Small time gangs in the city of Tokyo **

**The Hojo gang**

A small time gang that is only interested in girls, thievery and many acts in vandalism. The gang leader, no other than Hojo himself. Many consider him a good person at heart but is nothing but a small time leader.

**The angels**

A gang of women that think that they are the perfect. They attach themselves to any good looking guy a.k.a there sluts that think they rule any school they walk into. Their leaders are Kikyo, Kagura, Yura and Kanna. They go to Shikon High and think that just because Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru slept with them that they are their girlfriends.

Inuyasha Takahashi – Age 18 long silver hair, golden/amber eyes, two triangle ears on the top of his head. Inuyasha is a full demon just like Sesshoumaru but with the cute ears. Inuyasha is rude, arrogant, and egotistical and very sexy.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi- Age 20 long silver hair, golden/amber eyes, and the elf like ears. Full demon also very sexy and has a bit of a feminine look. Cold and uncaring perfect for a gang.

Miroku Kazanna- Age 18 short navy blue hair in a small pony tail, violet eyes, and elf like ears. Full demon very Handsome and is a pervert. Claims to have hands that act on their own. Also Kagome's cousin

Koga Miogi (just made up the name) – Age 18 long Black hair in a high pony tail, blue eyes and elf like ears. Full demon very Handsome and has a high thinking that he is dominant.

Kikyo Hama- Age 17 A dumb slut that think she is all the shit and ain't nothing but a dirty hoe.

Kagura Hime- Age 18 the same shitty ass as Kikyo

Kanna Hime-Age 17 the same as her sister

Yura of the hair- Age 17 the same as all the other girls

AN: I know I'm ruining it but ha and I won tell you about Kagome and the others until the fourth chapter.


	2. Meet the girl

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and co. (hears sirens) ok, ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha and co.**

This means '' Thinking

This means ""Talking

**Full summary: **In a high school of players, gangs' small and big time, sluts, players and geeks no one thought that 4 of the biggest geeks were actually master minds of one of the top 3 gangs in all of Japan. Pairings InuKag MirSan SessRin KouAya.

**Chapter 1: Meet the girl**

**Introduction **

Hey my name is Kagome Higurashi and I have 3 best friends in the world Rin, Ayame and Sango. My life is going great except I am in my senior year of high school after 3 years and 2 months in hell school can finally feel like I can make it through school with out any one knowing me and my friends secret especially since we go to a Red Demons/Blue phoenixes High school.

**Normal POV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-SMASH

A sleepy Kagome groaned at the site of day light.

"Damn alarm clock, damn sun" Kagome look at the broken clock on the side table next to her bed. The clock was still blinking the clock read 6:05. With that Kagome went into the bathroom (AN: there's a bathroom that connects to her room.)

The bathroom has blue walls with wave streaks (so it looks like water); the tiles on the floor were white and cerulean. The sink was marble and the sink was shaped like a shell.

Kagome climbed in the shower and took her bath and slowly got out of the warm shower mumbling a few curses. Kagome went to her closet and picked out a tight black baby tee that had a blue dragon circling the shirt, a pair of black & red up's and a pair of black jeans that fit her every curve. Kagome put her long silky black with blue striped hair into a low pony tail. Just as she about to walk out the room out the house she almost forgot to put on her necklace. The necklace that she was about to put on was no ordinary the necklace was to hide her true identity.

To hide her beauty, to hide her curvy shape, to hide that she was a gang leader. She put on the necklace and now she looked plain her tan skin now pale, her ice blue eyes now empty brown and her curvy figure nothing but a stick now and her C and a ½ sized breast cup now an A cup. Ooh she looked like a regular stick with style.

Kagome went down stairs to find her younger brother that was in the kitchen eating breakfast with her mom.

"Hey mom, hey munchkin, hey dad."

"You know I'm 15 and almost as tall as you so please don't play your self." responded Souta

"Well you better stop talking to me with that damn attitude before I smack you up side your head."

"Anyways" Kaiyn (pronounced cane) interrupted "Why do you keep insisting that you hide your true self, your so beautiful."

"Well mom I think that hiding myself will keep me from losing my virginity and no one will know that I am a gang member."

"I agree no one will take my daughters virginity while I am still alive or until she finally takes a mate." her father said coldly.

"Nope I don't think that there is anyone alive that could handle me."

"Or no one willing"

"Souta just shut it or I'll shut it for you"

Finally everyone just stopped talking when the door bell rang. Everyone turned toward Kagome in a questioning look that said 'who the hell is that'. Kagome just smiled and went to answer the door. **DING DONG DING DONG. **

"Damn hold on who the hell is ringing the door like that."

"Well then hurry the fuck up then ain't nobody got time for this."

Kagome stop she knew that voice any where '**Inuyasha**' she thought with hate. 'Why the hell did he have to come here its not like we are the best of friends'.

Kagome opened the door to reveal Inuyasha in all his glory standing there arrogantly.

"Twig"

"Jerk"

"Well before you guys start arguing what do you want?" Said Souta shouting from the kitchen.

"Well before yo crack ass anorexic sister decided to interrupt me I wanted to tell you that we have 3 new girls joining our 'group'."

"Dumb ass everyone already knows you, Souta and Miroku are in a gang so why are you trying to keep it a secret."

"Well if you were thinking your mom and dad doesn't know wench."

"That's where your wrong honey Akira and I already know about that" Responded Kaiyn sweetly.

"Ha you swore jerk"

"Keh"

"Anyways shouldn't you guys be going to school now?"

"Yeah mom thanks for reminding me. Bye mom bye dad." Kagome said

"Yea yea bye Higurashi's, bye wench. Hey Souta ya coming."

"Yeah I'm coming and bye"

Kagome grabbed her blue book bag and went to the garage all the way on the west wing of the mansion and decided to drive the navy blue Ferrari with the black flames. She drove out the big garage and was on her way to Sango's house then to school.

BEEP BEEP

"Hey Sango are you coming Kagome yelled from outside."

Even though she doubted that she could hear her. Then Kagome heard bustling inside the house she probably guessed that, that was Sango trying to hurry up. God she hated when she was late to school. She had to up hold her nerdy, geeky, but with style attitude at school.

Sango finally came outside with a green apple bottom's shirt and brown apple bottom pants with white ups and an orange book bag. She came into the car and smiled. Kagome just frowned.

"Missing something"

"Nope"

"Ya sure because by the looks you do still look hot, no homo."

"Oh my god I almost fucking forgot I put the necklace in the pocket of my book bag since you were rushing somebody"

"Well put it on then ain't anybody going to know it's you if you don't put it on."

"Nobody knows it's me any way, not with the way we look like."

"Yea you right lets go before we are late."

Kagome and Sango left to go to school and meet Rin and Ayame. Those girls never were seen with out each other at school.

Ha ha I finished my first chapter and I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Please review and don't forget to be cruel if needed.

Jane!!!!!!!!!


	3. Shikon High and the rest of the girls

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and co. hears sirens ok, ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha and co.**

This means '' Thinking

This means ""Talking

**Full summary: **In a high school of players, gangs' small and big time, sluts, players and geeks no one thought that 4 of the biggest geeks were actually master minds of one of the top 3 gangs in all of Japan. Pairings InuKag MirSan SessRin KouAya.

**Sesshomaru121-** thanks I try my best

**Honeybunny78-** ok I'll try to make them longer and thanks

**Zdala-** yea thanks for reading even if you don't like the pairings

**Penthesileia- **Oh the necklaces reforms there bodies to make feel and look like stick figures like they were actually born that way but I'll explain it more in the story.

**AN: hey I know I didn't get 5 reviews like how I wanted it but 4 reviews is good also, I would like to also thank the people who reviewed my story and tell them thanks if you continue to read my stories I will continue to write them. Also like to say if you have a Myspace I am on myspace also just go to my profile and click homepage. **

**Chapter 2: **Welcome to Shikon High

Kagome and Sango arrived at school and pulled into the parking lot, to see Rin and Ayame waiting for them, by the outside table they usually sit at before the bell rings, lunch, etc.

"Hey Rin, hey Ayame what's up?" asked Sango.

"Nothing much just waiting for you guys to come, what was taking you so long any ways?" responded Rin

"Well Inuyasha came by my house this morning, and Sango took her sweet ass time coming out her house."

"Hahahaha you had to wait for Sa- wait did you say Inuyasha came over your house this morning?" said Ayame confused.

"See that's why you need to pay more attention and you wouldn't miss these kinds of things." said Sango.

"Yea like I was saying Inuyasha came over my house to talk to Souta like he couldn't do that over the phone or at School." Kagome said with attitude.

"I know he probably just came over just to annoy me or call me names"

"Hey wannabe me come here." Yelled a Girl way over by the large fountain in the middle of the court yard.

"Damn I really don't want to go over there by that slut, but I have to up hold my geeky wannabe popular attitude." Mumbled Kagome. 'Damn why did this have to go happen I feel so damn weak and helpless.'

"Hurry up I have things to do other than you, I have a life and you are taking your sweet slow time." Yelled the same girl, followed by a couple of giggles.

"Coming Kikyo, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, what do you want?" said Kagome sweetly as she possibly could with out strangling her.

"Well as you know my friends and I are very busy and we were wondering could you do our book reports due tomorrow?" said Kikyo with a smirk (AN: personally I would think that Kikyo would look ugly with a smirk on her face).

"Well I don't know I have my own book report due tomorrow" said kagome shyly.

"Hey you could even get your friends to help you with it" Kikyo said with even a bigger smirk on her face.

"Sure I could do that for you guys." Kagome said now suppose ably convinced now.

"Thanks you're a doll, bye now ………… you can leave now!" yelled Kikyo wanting to go on with her life.

Kagome walked away trying to act sad when she left. Now that she was finally out of Kikyo's sight she put back on her 'I'm just like you face' while walking to her friends.

"Hey when does the bell ring?" asked Ayame

"I don't know, hey Kagome what did Kik-**BRRRRRRIIIIING.**" Rin was interrupted by the school bell.

"Just tell her during class or something." Sango responded while walking toward the door. "Hey you guys coming or are you gonna get yelled at by Kaede-sensei like the dumb retarded 'popular kids' do?" Sango asked.

The girls walked slowly to their homeroom to just made it 2 minutes before the bell rang. Well the only people that were in there were geeks and ugly people that nobody not even the geeks talked to, so that was like 5 other people besides them. Kagome always felt bad for them but hey high school was cruel that way.

**BBRRRRRRIIIIIIING **

That was the bell and all the cool kids ignored it for the 2nd time today and all the other kids were either in homeroom or in the hall way. Kagome just wanted this day to be over with so she can go on with her life.

After like 10 minutes a bunch of kids came into the room with a face of like 'OMG-I-don't-fucking-believe-you'. It's like you know what's going on but then you don't know the details and your all out the loop. That's how everyone in the room before the rest class came in.

"Hey we want o know what happened said some of the 'other' kids."

"Well if you were important you would know what we were talking about so shut the hell up!!" said one of Kikyo's posse

"Hello students please take your seat so that we can get this period over with." said Mr.Hakama.

The children sat down, but once they sat down they started talking louder and just saying everything they know.

"Hey kagome did you know that there talking about club SKAR and that Inuyasha is having a party there and only inviting 200 people!" Rin said in a whisper.

"So am I suppose to care……… OMG our club SKAR, the one the blue phoenix's own on our territory." Said Kagome almost shocked.

"What are we gonna do, I mean he's a red demon, he's not supposed to cross our territory unless he wants to start a gang war." Responded Sango.

"Does he want to?" "Nah, don't think he has the balls to do that we have been planning something big. I don't think that he is that dumb." Rin said very quietly.

"Hahahaha." The girls laughed quietly to make sure not to blow there cover.

**

* * *

SkippingSkippingSkipping to lunch.**

"Hey girls." Rin came out of no where. The girls started looking around to see where she came from. They saw the whole courtyard packed, there's no way she could have gotten through that without some help, but who helped her.

"Hey Rin how did you get out here?" Ayame asked out of the curiosity eating away at her.

"Well I had some help from this geek that asked me out." Rin said oblivious to what she just had said in front of the girls.

"Well what did you say, did you agree?" kagome said all that in one breath

"Well actually I turned him down." Said Rin not sure if that was the right answer to their question.

"Oh good because we don't want you to have a boyfriend yet young lady." Yelled Sango in a very motherly tone of voice.

The girls laughed while someone was watching them. He was slowly growing hatred for them, how they were so below him and the fact that they were happier than him. He hated them all but he knew that there was some way that he could ruin that, but someone had to come interrupt his thinking.

"Hey Inu-baby, how about me and you have some fun in the teachers lounge." Kikyo said a little bit hot from just talking to another boy.

Maybe he could take some time off of thinking to a little fun. Hey like the saying goes all work and no play is bad for ya. He continue thinking later when he had some time on his hands.

**

* * *

SkippingSkippingSkipping to 6th period**

The class room was busy with lots of chatter and most f the girls were talking to Inuyasha about his party. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango groaned at they were still talking about that. Rin isn't in this class because she is honors and has almost all college classes and gets college credit.

"So Inuyasha are you gonna invite me to the party tonight or what?" asked one of the girls crowding around him at the moment.

"Hey bitch gets off my Inu-baby before I hurt you." Kikyo said while glaring hard at the all the girls.

"Hey Kikyo chill it's not like any of these girls is gonna take me away from you." Inuyasha said to Kikyo. "You still is my favorite girl but you need to back up we ain't even going out anyways."

"But Inu-baby I thought you loved me, we had sex, we made out I thought you loved me." Kikyo started crying. Then she walked off and stared at the back of Inuyasha's head. 'Inuyasha I'm not going to give you up so easily, your suppose to be mine and give me money and jewels and sex.'

"So Inuyasha are you going to invite me?" the same girl as before asked.

"Well if yo- the rest Inuyasha whispered in her ear." Then she giggled.

"Sure why not maybe if you came over to night after the party if I'm going" she said suggestively.

"Yeah you can come." Inuyasha said.

"Settle down class it's time to get to work." Ms.Yanoma said loudly.

The class started to settle down waiting for instructions.

"Thank you, now everyone we are going to have a project due next Friday and you will have to work by your self." Most of the class groaned at the fact they had to do work in November the beginning of school.

"Yes yes, the report is about what goes on in your community." So then everybody who was anybody didn't get to work. That includes the girls and a couple of geeks who started working on their project.

**SkippingSkippingSkipping**

"Hell yea time to get that mother fucking school and back to the sweet thing I love……… fighting." Sango almost yelled excitingly.

"Yea but first I got to go home and change, then ask Souta about the new girls who are joining their gang." Replied Kagome

Then Rin and Ayame left to go to the base and Sango went over by the car with Kagome so that she could get dropped off at her house. Kagome took one last glance at the school before she got in her car to go home. But what she didn't know was that there was someone watching her. Then out of no where some came and ran in front of her car to stop her car from leaving. 'Miroku'.

That's where I end my chapter Hahahaha I know I'm mean but hey I want at least 5 reviews ok. Thanks and review.


	4. Normal day home and some difficulties

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and co. hears sirens ok, ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha and co.**

This means '' Thinking

This means ""Talking

**Full summary: **In a high school of players, gangs' small and big time, sluts, players and geeks no one thought that 4 of the biggest geeks were actually master minds of one of the top 3 gangs in all of Japan. Pairings InuKag MirSan SessRin KouAya.

**Penthesileia- **I don't know read the chapter and find out for your self and I really don't I'm writing it write now, I may write that in the next chapter.

**Honeybunny78- **I don't know why Inuyasha hates kagome and the others so much yet.

**Zdala-** Thanks I've never written a story before and I think I'm doing a nice job don't you. Yeah I know you know I'm doing a nice job too.

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating in a while it's just I got grounded and I had mid-terms that month and I was mad busying studying and sleeping and being so lazy I'm sorry I haven't had time. So here's a chapter for all of you guys waiting for from me. But I am still very upset at you guys for not giving me as much reviews as last time but that's ok and if I get 5 reviews on this one I will write 2 chapters instead of one. And you guys who review are doing a nice job to I like you guys more and more each day.**

**Chapter 3: **A normal day at home and some difficulties

Kagome's car stopped at a halt fearing that she almost killed her cousin. She really didn't care if she ran over Miroku, but as a geek-in-disguise she had to pretend like she cared for every one.

Kagome turned her head to see Sango rubbing her temples, very frustrated looking. Kagome wanted to start to laugh but Sango shot her a glare from the side of her eyes before she could even take a breath.

"Hey kagome watch where the hell ya going, god damn it I was just gonna say hi and spare you some of ma time but now I'm wasting time yelling you instead."

"Then shut the hell up then and be on your god damn way" yelled a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah the whole courtyard can here you ya know, although I don't mind you yelling at those girls but damn." Yelled an already pissed Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't even listen any more she was getting ready to pull of when like 15 Aprillia RST1000 Futura and Suzuki GSF600S Bandits road up to the school like the was all that and a bag of potato chips and they were Lays potato chips. Sango started to rub here temples even harder, she just wanted to leave and not come back until what ………… TOMORROW. And they just couldn't leave her alone was that so much to ask. As soon as they cleared Kagome was about to almost pull out the parking lot when Miroku came up to the window and said

"Just because you're my cousin doesn't make you any different from the rest of the geeks in this school so stop acting all high and mighty and the I'm Miroku's cousin so I can do what every I want to attitude."

Kagome just pulled off not even letting Miroku out of the window catching him off guard. Kagome drove out of the parking lot with out a care. Kagome was just about tired of his mouth and when kagome turned her head to see Sango she looked just as tired but even a little bit more. After a while of driving down the road Sango broke the silence.

"Don't you think it's weird that Miroku would even say anything to you after he yelled at you?"

"Well ya but he was just coming to yell at me even more so what's the difference."

"Nothing I just think its weird don't you."

"Sango your being paranoid and it's getting sort of creepy so quit it god."

"What ever Kagome you know I'm right and you just won't admit it and here we are sitting in front of my house arguing and yo……… I hate you do you know that."

"I love you too Sango."

Sango left the car sticking out her tongue at the same time and she went inside her house and like she knew Kagome was still watching shut the door in her face.

"I'll be back for you at 10 o'clock take or give a few minutes" yelled Kagome through out the car.

Kagome drove back to her house all the way……… 4 block away. (AN: What a waste of gas I mean do you know how much gas cost nowadays and she driving to get Sango 4 blocks away). Kagome reached home in a matter of 2 minutes only to find four cars outside that don't belong to her family do you know how mad she looked at the moment.

Kagome parked her car in the garage and walked up the stairs into the family room only to find Bankostu, Miroku and Sesshoumaru, Souta and her parents talking.

"Hello Honey how was school today." Kagome's other asked not even noticing the look on her daughter's face and smiled sweetly.

Kagome turned toward Miroku and waited for the look on his face. To find out that Miroku wasn't even looking her way, his eyes cast forward straight at her father, like he knew that she was looking his way. Kagome expected more from her cousin.

Kagome smiled sweetly "Mom I had a very nice day today thanks for asking I'll give you all the details later alright."

"Kagome that is what I love about you, you still have time to tell your mom all the details and not just give me a gist answer."

"Yeah mom I love you too. Oh and Souta I have to talk to you later and don't forget or I'll remind you the hard way." Kagome said warningly.

"Yea yea I won't forget."

"Oh and hi daddy, Bankostu, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku." She said Miroku's name in a monotone voice.

Kagome left the room before she could even get the rest of their hellos. Right now kagome wasn't in the mood to hear anyone's voice. As soon as she got to her room she closed and locked the door.

Kagome ripped off her necklace and threw it on the ground. Kagome slowly changed back to her beautiful self. Her azure shimmering eyes, her hour glass figure, the black booty on an Asian girl, long navy blue and black hair, long black thick eyelashes, cute small nose, high cheek bones, full C and ½ cup size breast and pouty pink soft lips.

Kagome took off all of her clothes and hopped in the shower, she just need a hot shower to clear her mind. Her cousin was suppose to stick up for her when her life is ruff and he goes and criticizes her almost every day of her life that just proves how good of a family her family really is. Kagome got into the hot shower and let the water run all over her body, got relaxed then ran her fingers threw her hair wet hair and sighed. Kagome let the water run over her body for a while then put some Herbal Essence body wash on her loufa and started to wash her body. Then rinsed of her body, and let the water run for a minute and got out. Kagome turned off the water and dried her body off.

When she walked into her room she went straight to look at her clock it was 6:30 and she had some time to blow off so she put on some blue sweat suit and a white shirt underneath it and first sniffed to see if they were still down stairs and they weren't. So she went down stairs to get something to eat. She saw her dad in the kitchen and walked in there and into the refrigerator real quick and it was all the way across the kitchen which was huge to say.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi why were you so eager to get upstairs this afternoon, is there something I should know about, if so tell me right now." Akira said the last part in a stern voice.

"No dad it's nothing. It's just I don't want to be like this any more I don't want to have who I really am anymore it really pisses me off and I want to do so but……… awe hell I'll do what ever the hell I wanna because I'm Kagome god damn it."

"Sure honey just do what you gotta do and just be careful when your doing it and don't do the IT got it!" Akira said confused.

Kagome left the kitchen shaking her head 'Ma dad probably wasn't listen to a word I was even saying. That proves there that men don't listen even when they tell you they are. And he was the one that asked me what was wrong. Ugh I need another shower soon.'

Kagome walked through the long hall way pass the dining room, down the stairs into the den. She sat down and turned on the T.V. She saw that Naruto was on so she decided to watch that. So after Kagome was fast asleep on the couch.

_Kagome's dream_

"_Hah what nice bath" said Kagome, with her eyes closed enjoying the hot spring. Then a bunch of women came in telling her that the Red Demon's were attacking there south base of Tokyo and that they were losing…… badly. Kagome got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body and shook her head 'damn right when I was getting so relaxed_** (as you know kagome loves to take baths and showers. That right there shows you that she's clean person). **_Kagome got dressed, she had on tight black leather pants that went to her hips, then a black tank top that stopped at her belly button to show her belly button ring. Then she had a Chinese long black over coat that she buttoned till it reached her stomach. Then she left the hot springs, she hopped on her motorcycle and raced toward the south side with the rest of her women behind her. _

_She stopped at the site that was before her all of her gang fighting there hearts out to save what they had created together. That's when Kagome flew into the fight, fighting with none other than Inuyasha. About another hour or two Kagome and Inuyasha were panting. But Kagome got distracted when she saw Sango go down by the likes of her cousin. She had trusted Miroku after that incident but I guess that was all in the past just like where their trust is. As kagome turned back to the fight all she saw left was Inuyasha pulling the trigger and **BANG!**_

That's where I end ma chapter everyone I know it's another cliffy but what can I say from reading a bunch of stories I learned how to make one. And they have become my best friends.

Jane!!

**I want ma Five Reviews!!! And I'm not playing with ya'll.**


	5. You can find me in tha Club

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and co. hears sirens ok, ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha and co.**

This means '' Thinking

This means ""Talking

**Full summary: **In a high school of players, gangs' small and big time, sluts, players and geeks no one thought that 4 of the biggest geeks were actually master minds of one of the top 3 gangs in all of Japan. Pairings InuKag MirSan SessRin KouAya.

I know its sorta late people and I'm so sorry it's just I been getting real lazy and I'm not even gonna lie because ya because ya ma dedicated readers and I appreciate that so much and I hope you know that I'm taking you guys for granted.

And thanks Darkcrazyangel for being the first person to add this story on their favorites list on and for you guys on Mediaminer if you wanna find me the name of the story is the same but ma pen name is xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx.

Chapter 4: You can find me in tha club

Kagome shot up from the couch with sweat dripping all down her face and neck. She breathed heavily for a while wondering what the hell was with that dream was it real or was it a sign that she needed to get out of the gang before she put her self into some real danger. But the thing is kagome didn't want to leave the gang, her, Sango, Rin, and Ayame started together when they were 14 years old and she wasn't about to give up now. She put too much in breaking the barriers of stereotypes and other bull shit.

"What time is it?"

Kagome looked at the clock and its said 9:30 and she was about to be late, she ain't care.

Went back to her room and got dressed, she was in a white tank top with camouflage cargo's and long camouflage that went to her elbows and some original Tims with a camouflaged bandana on.

Kagome walked to her when she heard:

_This is why I'm hot, This is why I'm hot, I'm hot cause I'm fly, you ain't cause you n- _

K: Hello

S: Where the hell is you it's 10:30 and I'm sitting here waiting for you. And I need some help.

K: I was just on my way out the house now, so just chill.

S: Well hurry up.

Then Sango hung up and Kagome hung up. Then Kagome walked to the garage once again then saw Souta looking at her.

"What do you want Souta I'm funna leave so hurry and say what your gonna say."

"Where are you going and why do look like that did you go and get plastic surgery while I was gone which was like 4 hours ago."

"No Souta is used a miko spell on a necklace." Kagome lied.

"Well you need to do that for school because you embarrass me when you look like that at school."

"Where are you going anyways it's a Friday night?"

"None of your business, you know I liked you better before you joined the gang, you were sweeter."

Kagome left the presences of Souta before she could get an answer back. Kagome climbed in the black Cadillac Escalade 2007 and drove away to Sango's. Kagome pulled up to Sango's house and honked her horn

Beep Beep.

Sango came out the house in a hot pink and black baby tee that said 'does it look like I care'. And black jeans, with a pink flower printed on it with thorns poking out. Her hair was in the high pony tail and light pink lip gloss. She also had black and pink ups.

"Hey it took you long enough why?"

"When you called I was in the garage and I saw Souta looking at me an-"

"What did you do, did he see what you really looked like."

"Yea but I lied and told him it was a spell."

"Ok good, but where are we going now?"

"To the club, to meet Rin and Ayame. You are so dense sometimes." Kagome said while turning the corner.

"Well excuse me I didn't know I was being a pain."

"Anyways do you know I had a dream and I didn't know what it meant?"

"Well what was the dream?"

"Ok it was like this."

_Kagome's dream_

"_Hah what nice bath" said Kagome, with her eyes closed enjoying the hot spring. Then a bunch of women came in telling her that the Red Demon's were attacking there south base of Tokyo and that they were losing…… badly. Kagome got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body and shook her head 'damn right when I was getting so relaxed_._Kagome got dressed, she had on tight black leather pants that started at her hips, then a black tank top that stopped at her belly button to show her belly button ring. Then she had a Chinese long black over coat that she buttoned till it reached her stomach. Then she left the hot springs, she hopped on her motorcycle and raced toward the south side with the rest of her women behind her. _

_She stopped at the site that was before her all of her gang fighting there hearts out to save what they had created together. That's when Kagome flew into the fight, fighting with none other than Inuyasha. About another hour or two Kagome and Inuyasha were panting. But Kagome got distracted when she saw Sango go down by the likes of her cousin. She had trusted Miroku after that incident but I guess that was all in the past just like where their trust is. As kagome turned back to the fight all she saw left was Inuyasha pulling the trigger and **BANG!**_

"And that's how it went."

Sango was silent for a moment……

_Silence_

_Silence_

More_ Silence_

"What do you mean I go down? I lose to a loser like your cousin oh my gosh."

"It was in my dream I can't stop what I dream about."

"Well I think it's a prediction of the future and that something bad is going to happen if we don't watch out."

"But what do we do that made me get that kind of 'prediction'."

"To seriously answer your question, I have no idea."

"You know it's such a downer let's hurry up and get to the club."

So Kagome and Sango raced down the highways, past the Suburbs and all the way in the middle of eastside Tokyo. Kagome stopped at the front of Club SKAR and… 'What the hell how many people are coming to this damned party?'

Sango seemed to be thinking the same thing because her mouth was wide open and she had a pissed look on her face.

"Sango lets go inside and see."

As soon as Kagome and Sango came out the car they had hard cold expressions on their faces.

Kagome Put on her black Gucci Sunglasses as Sango put her purple ones on so that no one saw their eyes. They walked up to the door and looked at the demon bouncer.

"Hey Hells, Hey Deaths what's up." He said while winking at both of them.

"Nothing."

Kagome walked through the doors without waiting for an answer.

The girls watched what was happening before them. Girls were dressed like sluts, the music was blaring and guys where smirking like they controlled the place.

Kagome looked around and that Rin and Ayame weren't here yet. No wonder why this place was almost destroyed in reputation looking.

"Hey wanna dance bitch."

Some one grabbed Kagome's wrist and Kagome's mouth was gapping at who was talking to her. She couldn't even talk

AN: I'm so happy that I finished this Chapter people been asking me Update already. So here it is and it took me what 25 days to update I'm so sorry but I know that's not enough so I'll start writing the next chapter right now!


	6. AM I going Crazy?

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and co. hears sirens ok, ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha and co.**

This means '' Thinking

This means ""Talking

**Full summary: **In a high school of players, gangs' small and big time, sluts, players and geeks no one thought that 4 of the biggest geeks were actually master minds of one of the top 3 gangs in all of Japan. Pairings InuKag MirSan SessRin KouAya.

AN: Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I was in China and I even have pictures so please for give me if you want to see them go to my homepage and ma Photobucket url on all though I wanted to go to Japan because I'm a fein for anime and right now I'm watching the prince of tennis. I already posted the pictures when I got back which was the April 4th and I'll so show all of my adventures in Shanghai and Beijing.

'**Demon saying things'**

'_Human saying things'_

'Kagome saying things'

Those are for the personality's inside of her (personally I this that's a little coo-coo but hey that's just me).

Chapter 5: Am I going crazy

Kagome looked at him for a quick second thinking that it was just her imagination so she looked again with determination to tell him to leave her alone.

"Are you def because I just asked you a question but you ain't answering me?"

"Who the hell is you talking to, because you sure not talking to me."

"So the slut has an attitude, well you don't see this nowadays."

Kagome was sure enough gonna punch him dead in his face, but then she saw the red devil on his arm and that was the symbol for the Red Demons. So she waited for him to say something else stupid.

"So your not gonna say something back to me whore."

"How about what are you still doing here when you know I'm not gonna dance with you anyways."

"Do you know who I am anyways?"

"No and I don't care you're a Red Demon and I don't like them."

"Well can you at least tell me your name?"

"No, and No, and wait a moment……… NO!

"Fine then, I hate bitter tramps anyway. But remember me because I'm finer than any other man in here anyway."

"Whatever, goodbye already."

Kagome watched him walk away. She turned her head to see Sango talking to Rin and Ayame over there, way over there, and that was the sad part.

Kagome walked over to them to yell at them for leaving her there with that fool.

"Why did you leave me there? That fool was trying to hit on me while insult me, what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well we didn't want to interrupt any forming relationships." Sango Snickered.

* * *

"Hey Koga why the hell did you do that?" 

"You know that I was gonna go and ask her Dance you mangy wolf."

"Well Inuyasha you moved to slowly and she is a bitch anyways."

"Duh, I can see that she's a miko hanyou. An Inu hanyou at that."

"Whatever you can go for the girl who would even give me her name."

"Oh and there will be a penalty for moving in on the girl I was gonna go for first, so now go and sleep with the ugliest girl in this room or your gonna be given to ma dogs and they love them so wolves every once in a while."

"Whatever man all I see in this club damn beautiful girls and that's not a problem with me."

Miroku decided to put his 2 cents in right about now. "Well that girl there looks pretty ugly why don't you go and talk to her."

Kouga went and looked and seen a girl with big dooky braids in and braces with buck teeth and she was curvy in all the WRONG places. She was already batting her eyes at him and he knew that she was definitely the ugliest girl in the club.

"Miroku I hate you." Kouga managed to grit out as he smiled and walked towards that ugly ass girl.

Inuyasha was already gone when Koga said that. When he saw her he was watching for a moment and then moved in.

"Hey what's up with you, do you wanna dance or something?"

Kagome turned her head and notice that he was talking to her.

"What do you want with me? You do know that I am a blue phoenix and I could and should kill you."

"But you couldn't if you tried so let's just forget about us being Gang members for this one night and dance with me."

Kagome knew it was a bad idea but at night kagome felt like she was a different person and that she should turn him away. If this were any other month of the year then she would start fighting and immediately start a gang war, but this month was different and she had to say sure.

"Well maybe if you can do me right?"

'What the hell where the fuck did that just come from?' Kagome was stunned but didn't show it.

"Well are you accepting?" Inuyasha had that seductive smirk on his face.

For once in Kagome's young life she actually blushed and didn't know what to say. 'Uh what the hell am I really blushing in front of this fool.'

"Yea I guess it is but don't tell the other gang members. Oh and do you know who I am?"

"No. Why? Should I?"

"Good lets keep it that way."

(Hey I should just let you know that I'm gonna start a new story soon)

Kagome didn't know what just came over her its just that being in his presence made her fell some what livelier than what she already was. The way he looked at her with those amber-golden eyes with such intensity made her want to cum right there in her pants.

Kagome led Inuyasha to the dance floor passed all the people into the center of the floor and then 'Wonder Woman by Trey Songz' (that wasn't in Kagome's or any other person's thoughts).

**I gave you prophecy on my first joint **

**But you all lamed out **

**It ain't really appreciated (laughs)**

**The second one's out **

**Danjah! SONGZ! **

**Your face is amazin', blazin', hot like cajun and all I need is a minute, ha**

**Please no gimmicks, she tellin me to chill, on the real or take a trip to Satan **

**Sent me to hell wit' it**

**Then I yelled, what it do**

**The hell wit' ya crew**

**Say you got a man**

**Well the hell wit' him too **

**The seats is seashell**

**The whip is sea blue and you can swim through **

**Ain't alot of women that I cant swim through **

Kagome the started to grind her ass on Inuyasha while Inuyasha looked like he had no problem with that.

**And you can't say that I don't tempt you **

**Cause if you said that, you's a liar **

**Grip them legs back, call me pliers **

**2, 4 ("24) chrome up under the tires **

**And you so grown and my desires **

**To make you come**

**Finish that rum**

**Aye, who said Trey Songz ain't fire? **

**The way you talkin' girl, you seem so invincible **

**It's more than sexy girl, the way that you take control **

**I wonder woman, are you my kinda woman **

**With a back like that, you fly like jets, are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman **

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

**  
(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman **

Inuyasha notice that she defiantly wasn't afraid or shy of him. Then his hand made it way to the front of Kagome and placed his huge hands(yes huge and you know what that means) on her stomach and pressed her against him harder. Kagome gasped but it went unnoticed.

**It's a shame the way you do your thing **

**You can't blame me staring at your frame **

**What's your name**

**Baby, they call me Trey **

**From the TV to the stage **

**The pr-pr-prince of VA **

**I got (What you got?) droppas like doctors I can change your life **

**You should stop, watchin' and jockin', as if you ain't gon ride**

**I wonder somethin', baby we gon' do somethin' tonight, tonight..**

**Oh, ohh..**

**The way you talkin' girl, you seem so invincible **

**It's more than sexy girl, the way that you take control **

**I wonder woman, are you my kinda woman **

**With a back like that, you fly like jets, are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman **

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman **

That's when Inuyasha turned Kagome around to face him and then caught a really good glance of her dazed face. Then Inuyasha placed Kagome's leg in between his and started grinding in the front and then his mouth went down to her neck and started placing kisses and sucking on it. That right there set Kagome on fire.

**What's this game, baby I wanna play **

**What you'll say, can't let you get away **

**Cause I don't wanna leave girl **

**I only wanna be with you, with you **

**I got (What you got?) droppas like doctors I can change your life **

**You should stop, watchin' and jockin', as if you ain't gon ride**

**I wonder somethin', baby we gon' do somethin' tonight, tonight..**

**Oh, ohh..**

**The way you talkin' girl, you seem so invincible **

**It's more than sexy girl, the way that you take control **

**I wonder woman, are you my kinda woman **

**With a back like that, you fly like jets, are you my wonder woman**

**I wonder, cause I.. need, a special kinda woman**

**Beside.. me, you my wonder woman**

**Come find.. me**

**We can do whatever woman**

**Long as we together woman **

**This aint a game.. **

**I.. need, a super kinda woman**

**Beside.. me**

**Girl I need a miracle **

**Anything is possible**

**Make your body be my home **

**Let me come inside and we gon' see if you invincible! **

That was the first time Inuyasha ever sucked a girls neck because most girls these days were sluttish and had very stank scents, so he didn't bother to suck on there necks.

**The way you talkin' girl, you seem so invincible **

**It's more than sexy girl, the way that you take control **

**I wonder woman, are you my kinda woman **

**With a back like that, you fly like jets, are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

**(Are you..) Are you my wonder woman**

Kagome then brought Inuyasha head down from her neck to her shoulder and then whispered "You're very sexy." Inuyasha brought his head into her neck and smirked into her it.

**With a back like that, you fly like jets, are you my wonder woman**

**The way you talkin' girl, you seem so invincible **

**It's more than sexy girl, the way that you take control **

**I wonder woman, are you my kinda woman **

**With a back like that, you fly like jets, are you my wonder woman**

**If we could be superfriends in your world **

**It'd be so incredible **

**I can't help but wonder cause..**

**With a back like that, you fly like jets, are you my wonder woman **

**Oww!**

Inuyasha then asked after the song "Would you be ma wonder woman?"

Kagome gasped 'what the hell should I do?'** 'He sexy, mate him, NOW!' **_'Well don't you think were going a little to fast we might look like a whore.'_

Then someone yelled "Bitch what the fuck is you doing to Inu-baby."

Kagome turned her head to see who was yelling at her of all people. The crowd then cleared to see because some people were thinking 'she a dead bitch, damn I don't wanna be her, or damn she don't got no ass to fall on.'

Kikyo was standing there.

"And who the hell is you and why is hanging on Inu-baby?"

"Some one you don't want to have to deal with." Kagome had her cold, 'I don't give a fuck' face on.

"Well get the hell off of him he's mine."

Then out of nowhere shots came shooting. People scattered trying to get out of the club. Kagome broke away from Inuyasha's steel grasp. Then Inuyasha grabbed her back and said "At least tell me your name and where you live." Kagome didn't know what came over her she said "Hells angel and I live at 256 Starrburn Ave." Kagome Left and Inuyasha said "You'll be one of the best fucks I may have in ma life time."

With that Inuyasha left with his gang.

**AN: **hey I updated and I don't own the song 'Wonder Woman', that's by ma husband Trey Songz. Oh and please review thanks.

Jane


	7. So Sorry

Hey I know That's been A while, Heck it's been a year and a half and when I first started this story I said to my self that I wasn't going to wait a month or 2 months to post up the next chapter. But you see what's happened and I have no way to make up for it.

But wait Yes I do.

To some of you it may seem as if I'm giving up but I've decided to delete this story and start a new one with the help of my best buddy (She's not on Fanfiction).

By time I post the new story this story will be deleted. I'm so sorry if you really liked this story and if I am a current reader of any of your stories I'm also sorry for not reviewing in a while and I now have my own laptop so now I'll start to review more often.

Love,

Me...


End file.
